


Spin the Bottle

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF, GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Drinking Games, First Kiss, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Esteban's not sure about going to a party organised by Max, but Lance offers to keep him company.





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinciarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciarella/gifts).



“What’s wrong?” Lance put down the controller, looking over at Esteban who had lost every single game, and without a single word of complaint.

Esteban shrugged, and Lance went to restart the game, but he just had to talk to someone.

“Max invited me to a party tonight, but I’m not sure if I want to go.” Esteban usually loved parties, but him and Max had history, and he wasn’t sure why he would invite him.

“I’ll come with you if you want.” Lance smiled, and Esteban rushed in for a hug.

“Really?”

“What are friends for?”

*

Lance drove, and Esteban’s leg jiggled for the entire journey, his breath hanging in the air even though the heating was cranked up to maximum.

They pulled up outside the flat that Red Bull used for all their drivers when they were at the factory, it was a nice flat, but nothing compared to Max’s place in Monaco.

“Ready to do this?” Esteban grinned, his eyes betraying his happy exterior.

“I’ll be by your side the whole night.” Lance reached out to rest his hand on Esteban’s knee, giving it a little squeeze.

They braced themselves for the icy air that stung at their cheeks, and they scurried towards the flat, their trainers crunching through the thin layer of snow that had dusted the ground and made everything look clean and new.

Lance rested his hand against Esteban’s hip, offering comfort as they waited for someone to answer the door, but he stopped when Pierre answered the door.

“Hey, come on in.” Pierre stood back, and there was the sound of a glass breaking. “Mitch is wasted already.” Pierre grinned, and Esteban strode into the flat to see a very drunk Mitch draped over Artem, who was trying to get him to drink coffee in return for kisses.

Max rushed up for a hug, his grin wide, and he dragged Esteban through to the open-plan living room.

“Everyone’s here so we can play spin the bottle now!”

Esteban smiled, accepting the beer that Carlos gave him as Max pushed him towards the chairs, Lance mumbling something about not drinking because he was driving.

There wasn’t enough seats, and Lance sat on the floor next to Esteban’s legs, his fingers tapping against the floor, while Max downed his beer, burping loudly as he slammed the bottle down on the coffee table.

Esteban grinned, watching the bottle spin as the others giggled, and when it landed on Stoffel he breathed a sigh of relief.

“No stealing my boyfriend, Verstappen,” Pierre said, his joking tone at odds with his neutral expression.  Stoffel leant over to kiss Max, a chaste meeting of the lips as Mitch laughed and clapped.

“Your turn, Stoff,” Max said.

The bottle spun for an eternity, landing on Artem, and their kiss was equally chaste until Mitch dragged Artem off into a sloppy kiss that was far more enthusiasm than skill.

“Get a room guys!” Stoffel gave Mitch a shove, but they seemed oblivious. “I guess it’s my turn again.”

The bottle wobbled as it spun around, and Esteban watched all the colour drain from Lance’s face when it landed on him.

His eyes were wide, and his legs trembled as he stood up.

“I can’t do this, I’ve never kissed anyone before and I hoped my first kiss would be with…” Lance trailed off, his cheeks burning as Esteban stood up.

“Who do you want to kiss?” Esteban asked.

“You.” Lance pulled Esteban into a chaste kiss, stroking the side of his face as he smiled.

“Was it good?”

“It was perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
